


Deadly Attraction

by Hella_D_Altar



Category: Dreamtale - Fandom, Underlust - Fandom
Genre: Gunshot Wounds, M/M, Slow Romance, hitman - Freeform, mafia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2020-01-23
Packaged: 2020-02-10 00:44:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18649462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hella_D_Altar/pseuds/Hella_D_Altar
Summary: New story!Enjoy~





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ArcticMizikio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcticMizikio/gifts).



> New story!  
> Enjoy~

In the center of a very busy city, a very well dressed man takes the elevator to the last floor of a big unsightly and boring building. As he entered the office on the top floor, He heard a voice coming from the desk.  
???- So you came….very well….  
????- what do you need?  
The chair turned around showing a serious man dressed in a suit, with an evil grin across his face and some kind of envelope on his hands. He handed it to the man in front of his desk and continued  
???- I want this person dead. They told me you do perfect work and without questions.  
????- precisely.  
???- then kill this person and I shall pay you generously.  
His grin got bigger as the man flipped through the Envelope Files.  
????- in how many time should the work be done?  
???- I don’t care about how many time you take to do it. I want to have sure this person is dead! Take the time you want but bring me his dead body!  
????- as you wish sir.  
At this moment they heard a knock on the door. The man’s grin got smaller and his expression slightly annoyed.  
???- Who is that?!  
The anger in his face was cleaned in seconds after they heard a shy ‘’It’s me sir’’ from the other side.  
???- come in! And you can go now.  
???- yes sir.  
He then left the room passing by a small boy who entered the room closing the door behind him. He Looked nervous or something. But it was none of his business, so he ignored.  
He had a new work on his hands now. It was time to concentrate on his target.


	2. Monday

It was a Monday. Lust woke up at 11 am with his cellphone beeping. His hand went lazily at it, grabbing and brining it at his face groaning. After answering some messages, he sat on the bed looking around. Such a mess. After spacing out for a few minutes, his body finally followed his instructions walking slowly to the bathroom and taking off his clothes. The water was cold making his head wake up completely like a slap in the face, after a few more minutes on the shower; he got out not bothering to dry himself since the towel wasn’t there.   
Without much worry, he got the first clothes he saw in his wardrobe getting dressed and going to the kitchen. Lust set the coffee machine on and opened his fridge taking some milk from it. The coffee was done soon after and he took a mug filling it with a mix of the two liquids and sitting at his table.   
His room had a nice view of the city below it. It was located at the top of a building known as ‘’Luxury’’ The Night House. Lust was the owner of it.  
The sounds of the city could barely be heard through the windows. Lust had to say, he felt powerful being able to look at the city from above. And indeed, he had some power on his hands.  
After finishing his mug, He got up and went out. He needed some time for himself before meeting with some associates to talk about important business. He himself hated these meetings. He basically sits in a room full of old depressed men who would look at him like a he was some kind of food in front of a savage or some predator. He hated them.   
But it was needed.  
Lust- Another Monday, another week...


	3. Golden eyes.

It was Night already. Lust’s favorite time! He got dressed up with his best clothes and went to Luxury. The music was already exploding out of the speakers and the dance floors already flooded with people dancing and drinking god knows what. Lust met a few familiar faces, so they enjoyed the party together for some hours. 

Lust noticed a guy looking at him the entire time. Of course, he was used to people looking at him, like animals, full of lust in their eyes ready to take a piece of their prey. But not this one…..his golden eyes had much more than lust in it. 

It was a penetrating look, like he was interested in the most depts Of his soul, looking into him, almost like he knew all his sins and exactly how to use them to his own amusement.  
He felt a chill going up to his spine as the man looked directly into his eyes, with an inviting look. 

Lust wasn’t thinking straight anymore. He had so many drinks already that his thoughts were either nothings or nonsense. He took another drink and left a small piece of paper with one of the waiters walking to a closed area of the night house. Very little people could get in there. It was almost a Luxury, ho Lust would say. 

The piece of paper quickly got into the hands of said man alongside a very expensive drink. Lust was clearly showing off and inviting him to his ‘’VIP’’ area. He took the drink and went to where Lust went, he guards at the door letting him enter clearly aware of what was happening already. looking around in the fancy room, decorated with clear care he saw only 2 to 3 people, more expensive drinks and a few treats to eat as well. It was very well organized and you couldn’t hear much of the music outside, even it being really loud when you’re there. 

As he followed through the corridor, he heard a bang on the wall and a gasp. Different from what you would be expecting in the VIP area from a night house, the sound didn’t actually sound like pleasure sounds, not at all. The gasp looked more like a desperate gasp trying to breathe, fearing for his life. 

As he finally got in the place Lust were, he saw a considerably big man, at least compared to Lust’s size, squeezing his neck against the wall and approaching a white tissue of his mouth. He tried his best to break free, but the man had a very firm grip on him. Thee man acted quickly sneaking behind the attacker and hitting a certain spot in the back of his neck just in time for him to manage to press the tissue against Lust’s face. The man fell unconscious instantly dropping Lust in the ground. The alcohol and the drug on the tissue making his head spin like crazy. His surroundings barely even recognizable due to the dizziness. Lust could barely catch a glimpse of the man’s beautiful golden eyes before he passed out. 

???- Of course, there are others interested in you… sleep well sugar cube~


	4. Strong Voice

It was morning, the sun came from the windows directly on Lust’s face making him open his eyes. The light hurting them. His body felt weak, his legs almost failing to sustain his weight, his neck hurting and his throat sore. Felt like he spent the whole night screaming the hell out of his lungs. He couldn’t remember a thing about last night. 

He lazily got up going to the bathroom. As he took off his clothes and looked at the mirror, he saw some purple marks on his neck. 

Oh….

So that’s what happened? 

He couldn’t recall if it really happened or not, nor with who he had sex last night, But something was for sure, this person destroyed him. 

At that moment, his cellphone started ringing. He looked a the screen…… The number was unknown to him, but since it was his personal number, he answered either way.

Lust- yeah? 

???- Hello sugar cube~

Lust- w-who is it? 

???-so you don’t remember? Now I’m sad….. 

Lust- who the fuck are you?! How do you have my personal number?! 

???- You gave me that~calm down! Are you feeling ok? Last night was pretty….. crazy~

Lust- Last night?! So it was you?! What the fuck have you done to me?! 

???- Nothing that you didn’t want sweetie~

Lust- Don’t call me that! My whole fucking body is aching! And there are big ass marks on my fucking neck! 

???- you sounded like you liked it last night~

Lust- what?! 

???- hearing you begging my name and moaning for more was sublime~

For the first time in his life, Lust felt totally dominated. He couldn’t say anything….. This voice was just so….strong. He tried to catch at least a glimpse of a lie in his words but for the first time, he couldn’t really tell if this man was really saying the truth or lying. He lost his words. Unable to say anything... 

???- what happened Sugar cube? Did I make you blush again? How sweet! See you tonight~

Lust- T-Tonight?! 

Before he knew it, the man hangs up. He was left without any kind of explanation or excuse. He’s coming? Tonight? Lust had to make up a plan to meet him! 

And this time, with no alcohol.


End file.
